


Five Hundred More

by Angelwingsl3 (Marie_Fanwriter)



Series: Season 5 Speculation [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Based on a Tumblr Post, Ella Lopez Finds Out, F/M, Post-Season/Series 04, References to Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-06-23 19:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19707793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie_Fanwriter/pseuds/Angelwingsl3
Summary: Chloe said Lucifer went home and that he wasn't coming back. He left without saying goodbye, and this time, he didn't come back after a few weeks with a Candy-lookalike on his arm. Just when Ella was starting to believe he was gone forever, he suddenly wasn't.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A shoutout to my beta, [**Some_Writer**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Some_Writer), because despite not knowing the fandom you still stepped up to the plate and knocked it outta the park!
> 
> Music and title inspired by the Proclaimers - [**I’m Gonna Be (500 Miles)**](https://open.spotify.com/track/66S14BkJDxgkYxLl5DCqOz?si=VZQ-RV82TH2RrigmKe1ZJw)
> 
> Prompt by [**teashadephoenix**](https://teashadephoenix.tumblr.com/post/185590985502/imagine-lucifer-breaking-just-for-a-moment-and) on Tumblr.
> 
> _Imagine Lucifer breaking, just for a moment, and slipping up to Los Angeles to see Chloe without her knowing. She’s at the precinct; threw herself into her work. She’s okay. Maybe there’s an undercurrent of sorrow behind her eyes, but she hasn’t crumbled into a million pieces._
> 
> _He keeps himself invisible, because he doesn’t want to break whatever peace she has, and watches her from the lab._
> 
> _Ella can totally see him._
> 
> _And that is how I want Ella Lopez to find out that Lucifer is Hell’s angel._

\---

"But I would walk five hundred miles!" Ella's head bobbed along with the music, her foot tapping innocuously on the ceramic tile as she worked. "And I would walk five hundred more."

Around her, the precinct was quiet as it tended to be in the late hours of the day. Everyone without cases to work left by the time dinnertime rolled around. The lab tech found it was easier to focus when it was like this. She'd always been more of a night owl than an early riser anyway. Instead of paying attention to everyone's comings and goings, she could zone into the music, and no one complained about her offkey ramblings.

"Just to be the man who walks a thousand miles-" The words came out in a mumble as she became more focused on the microscope in front of her, her mouth twisted to the side while she adjusted the lens. Her eyes narrowed in her effort to bring the specks into focus. "-To fall down at your door."

The song dropped into the chorus of 'da-da-da's' and Ella swayed with them while she continued humming. One earbud fell out, dropping against her cupcake-printed t-shirt. With her hands busy, she left it for the moment until she finished with the sample. The trace amounts of paint found on the murder weapon were indeed nail-polish-- a periwinkle blue. Whether it would be helpful to Chloe or not, she wasn't sure, but it was something of a lead.

As the song began its next verse, she pulled away from the microscope and moved to the island to write her notes. There wasn't much to say about it. By the time she finished, it was just coming back to the chorus. "I'm gonna be the man who's coming home with you-"

Movement caught Ella's eye before she could turn to put the next sample on the tray. Through the open door, a flash of white appeared, and then something solid materialized. She jerked back from the island, dropping her pen. Her eyes narrowed again, this time as she tried to make sense of someone appearing from nowhere.

It was a man-- a tall guy dressed in a crisp black suit that screamed of money. Despite the flecks of ash on the shoulders, the sharp collar and point of his shoes were too familiar. "No way," she breathed into the silence. It had been months since anyone had seen him. "Lucifer?"

Without a second thought, Ella rushed to the door. Only to catch herself against the doorframe before calling out to him, something was off. The man she knew was usually an animated character, whose constant movement was matched only by his silver tongue. The Lucifer standing across from her was a sharp contrast to the vibrant person she remembered. She’d never seen Lucifer so still. It was like he was hardly breathing. He just stood there, staring, with his hands clenched into fists at his sides.

Ella’s greeting died before it could pass her lips.

Her gaze drifted across the empty bullpen to the only other occupant. Chloe sat behind her desk, poring over files for their latest case. She was a workaholic whenever she didn't have to be home, and Dan had Trixie tonight-- he'd mentioned taking her to see a movie tonight.

Chloe didn't notice their visitor. Lucifer stood in such a way that it'd be unlikely that she would unless he moved into her sightline or she turned. The sun had already begun to dip below the horizon, bathing the precinct in orangey light and leaving long shadows across the empty desks.

In Ella's ear, the music ran into the next set of 'da-da-da's.' The longer one, if she recalled correctly. All the while, Lucifer didn't budge. When the music dropped into the final chorus, he took one step, and his right hand rose as if to wave, but it stopped midair before he could bring himself to call out. From Ella's position, it looked as if words caught up in his throat. She saw his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed them down.

_ Just to be the man who walked a thousand miles _

_ To fall down at your door _

The song came to an end. Before the next could begin, Ella pulled the other earbud out. She took a step out of the lab and saw Lucifer flinch as he noticed he wasn’t alone. He turned his head just enough to see her standing there with her hand dropping from the metal frame.

They said nothing.

Ella took in the deep black circles beneath his eyes and his smudged eyeliner. Lucifer looked exhausted like he'd been gone from civilization for years and not just a few months. Her face softened, a tiny sympathetic smile tugging at her lips. She inclined her head to Chloe, silently telling him to talk to her. It didn't matter that he left; no one on the team had forgotten him. Even Dan seemed to miss his snarky remarks. But Chloe, she'd taken his departure the hardest and of course she had.

But Lucifer shook his head, his shoulders bowing as if the weight of the world settled over them. As the sun finished dipping behind the earth, the precinct went dark but not without a second flash of light. It looked almost like feathers. As fast as he'd appeared, he was gone. Lucifer winked out of existence as if he'd never been there in the first place. Ella's mouth fell open.

It was true-- all of it.

A few stumbled footsteps took her into the bullpen. The lights overhead automatically brightened with her movement; the motion sensor was working perfectly well. Her head swivelled, searching for where Lucifer might have gone, but there was no sign of him. 

"Ella?" She spun around at the sound of Chloe's voice. The detective had stood up from her desk. Her hands splayed across the surface. "Everything all right?"

"Ye- yeah." Her hands wrung together in front of her, twisting around the cables of her headphones. "I-uh figured out what that blue stuff is. It's nail-polish."

Chloe's hands rose to run through her hair and fix the elastic around her ponytail. "Well, that's something I suppose. Vic had a french manicure, so it might be our perp's."

"Could be." Ella shrugged. "Not a lot of people wear blue unless it's to colour match a dress. I'll check the Instagram feed from the gala, and maybe we'll get lucky."

"Mhm."

Ella shuffled her weight between her feet. Chloe was already looking down at her screen, drawn back into work as she had been since Lucifer left. Throwing caution to the wind, she walked over and leaned into the edge of her desk. "Did you want to, I don't know, grab a bottle of wine and skim through Insta with me tonight? Could be fun.” She pulled out her finger guns. “Make it a working girls’ night?"

The excuses bloomed across Chloe's face before she'd even really looked up from her screen. Ella took the dismissal in stride as she headed back to the lab. "Maybe next week," meant probably never. She sighed as she returned to the microscope and pulled another slide from the pile she'd prepared earlier.

Lucifer Morningstar was  _ that  _ Lucifer. The fallen angel.

When Chloe said he went ‘home,’ that meant he went back to Hell. Judging by his appearance today, he was doing about as well with it as Chloe-- not well at all. She scoffed into the air between her and the microscope and returned her eye to the lens. Two peas in a pod and there wasn’t a damn thing she could do about it.

“I guess I’ve got to leave it up to you, Big Guy,” she whispered into the silence. “Don’t let me down on this one.” 

\---


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I should just walk away, walk away_  
>  _But it grips me, it grips me_  
>  _But I should call it a day and make my way_  
>  _Oh, it grips me_  
>  _'Cause the Devil's got my arms_  
>   
>  Ella confronts Ray-Ray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back, everyone! I can't seem to leave these snippets unfinished, so here's a second chapter for Ella. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. Also, Ella has a beautifully varied playlist, today's theme Music is [**Grip**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Um4thL_vVFo) by Seeb and Bastille.
> 
> Thank you to my Beta: [**Some_Writer**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Some_Writer) <3

Chapter 2

\---

“I should just walk away, walk away,” Ella mumbled the lyrics, swaying to the music as she paced the length of her studio apartment. “But it grips me; it grips me.”

Her hand skimmed the old bible on her bookshelf as she reached the far end and turned to face the other direction. She weaved around the furniture with ease; a single bed, table, and couch. It was nothing fancy, but it was hers.

“But I should call it a day and make my way.” As much as Ella wanted to let it go, she found herself stuck in a loop. An endless one if she were honest with herself. When she’d seen Lucifer at the precinct --Lucifer with freaking wings!-- she’d assumed he was an angel. “Oh, it grips me.”

_'Cause the Devil's got my arms_

Ella tore her headphones from her ears and dropped to the couch with her face in her hands. Her elbows landed hard against her knees as she tried to sort through the problem in her head. For once, music wasn’t helping. Now, she sat enveloped in silence that was only broken by Margaret’s soft clucking from the bathroom and the drone of traffic outside.

No one else had seen Lucifer, and he did not appear on any of the security footage --she checked. This sinking feeling in her gut refused to go away, no matter how hard she tried to force it from her mind. Chloe said Lucifer had gone ‘home.’ Surely that meant like England or something. He couldn’t be-

Flinging her hands in the air, Ella collapsed against the back of the couch. A frustrated groan left her throat as she pressed her palms against her sockets. Lucifer disappeared right before her eyes. She’d seen him and then poof! He was gone. Until now, only ghosts could do that. That could mean Lucifer was dead. Going ‘home’ was Heaven for an angel, right?

But, no. Ella knew that wasn’t right either. When she’d prodded Maze about where ‘home’ was a few months back at girl’s night, the older woman grew grim and said ‘Hell.’ The conversation ended there before Chloe and Lynda returned from the bar with drinks.

But- but if he was still here, maybe he was like Ray-Ray: Stuck in the middle as a ghost. Ella really didn’t want to believe Lucifer was dead, but the only other explanation didn’t make sense. She grit her teeth. As much as she held onto faith, it was never in the literal sense. God, angels, demons, Heaven, and Hell, none of it existed in the physical world. _Right?_

Somehow, ‘ghosts’ were less bad.

Lucifer never lied. That’s what he always told her. So, what if that meant he never lied about anything? Lucifer Morningstar wasn’t a method actor but the actual Devil. Ella squeezed her eyes shut. Those wings had looked so real-- Divine even. The Devil had been an angel once, fallen from Heaven for sins against the Almighty.

“That’s it,” she said aloud. Eyes still closed, Ella stood up and clasped her hands in front of herself. _Come on Big Guy,_ she hoped this would work. “You better show up, Ray-Ray, I need you.”

After a few moments of silence, a familiar whoosh split the air. Ella opened her eyes to see her friend standing before her, her hands wrapped around her middle and gaze downcast. “You, uh, rang?” Ray-Ray attempted a smile as she shrugged and awkwardly spread her hands.

“Yeah. Yeah, I did,” Ella replied, rather matter-of-factly. She sat down on the couch and patted the cushion next to her. “I need some answers.”

The ghost’s lips pursed and twisted as she nervously took the offered seat. Her sweater had puppies on it today and was rather thickly woollen for the LA heat. She appeared better suited up north with clothes like that. Come to think of it, that was an excellent place to start.

“Why are you always wearing something different when I see you?” Ella asked.

Ray-Ray blinked a handful of times and adjusted her glasses on her nose, the question throwing her off-guard. “I like this sweater.” She looked down and brushed her fingers over the leftmost dog’s ear. “Why, you don’t like it?”

“No, I do.” Because, damn it, she did. “But how do you change? Like-- you interact with objects, but no one ever sees you. Shouldn’t you like-- be stuck in what you were wearing when you died?”

“Err--” she paused. “No?” the answer sounded more like a question.

“Would you just--” Ella sighed. Maybe she was going about this the wrong way. If Ray-Ray was actually a ghost and had nothing to do with this crazy notion that Lucifer was an angel, it might upset her. Ella hated making people sad-- even dead people. She’d try another tactic. “I saw another ghost.”

Ray-Ray flinched. “ _What?_ That’s not poss--” Ella’s eyes lit up. “Oh, shit.”

“Ah-ha! You’re not a ghost, are you?!” Ella stood and pointed her finger at Ray-Ray’s chest, a smile spreading her lips wide. “You’re an angel!”

The angel’s mouth fell open, and she stared for a long moment. Ella could practically _see_ the gears cranking behind those brown eyes. Then, slowly, Ray-ray nodded. “Ah, yeah.” One hand rose to rub the back of her neck sheepishly. “I sort of am. How did--”

Ella cut her off with a hug. “I’m so glad you’re not like, stuck or something!” 

“Nope. Not stuck.” Ray-Ray patted her back thoughtfully as she welcomed the embrace. Of Ella’s friends, she was the most accepting of physical affection. Ella had thought it was because she was a ghost, but maybe angels didn’t get touched much either. Lucifer sure seemed-- she froze and slowly pulled back. “Ella?”

The scientist fell back into her place on the couch. If Ray-Ray was an angel, that meant Lucifer was too. “Oh shit. It’s all real, isn’t it?”

Ray-Ray said nothing. She simply rubbed circles into Ella’s back as she nodded. 

Beyond them, Los Angeles continued without care. A tow-truck’s back-up alarm sounded, and someone, presumably the owner, was shouting that ‘they’d only been there a few minutes.’ Margaret cooed softly as the a/c kicked on. Meanwhile, Ella’s whole world view crashed down around her. A conversation she’d had with Chloe a few months ago sprung into her head. The Detective asked her about faith, about if she’d want to _know._ Back then she’d said ‘no,’ now, it wasn’t so clear.

After a few moments, she looked up, feeling the burn of tears brimming the lids of her eyes. Her voice was barely above a whisper as she said: “That means Lucifer’s in Hell, doesn’t it?”

“I’m sorry, Ella.” Ray-Ray took her hand and squeezed, but Ella pulled away.

“Why? Why is he there?”

The angel’s lips pinched together as she seemed to debate how much she could say. Eventually, she reached a decision. “That last case you were all working before he left, with the rapper dude and the priest?” Ella nodded; it wasn’t exactly an easy one to forget. “Well, their bodies were possessed by demons. They’d escaped Hell to try and bring Lucifer back. When he refused, they tried to take Charlie-”

Ella gasped, grabbing at the ever-present cross on her neck. She’d been wearing it again if only to remind herself of the faith she’d once had. “Oh, my G-” she stopped herself. “Linda’s and Amena-- oh.” A handful of blinks filled the seconds as the gears turned in her head. “Wait. You’re all siblings. What’s your real name?”

“Azrael. But it’s just Ray-Ray to you. If that’s still okay?” she looked almost nervous as she said it. 

Ella supposed that was warranted. She knew that Azrael was the angel of death in the bible. But the good book was so wrong about Lucifer, so maybe it was mistaken about her too. Ella shook off that notion. For now. She could ask more about that later. “Okay. So, why Charlie?”

“Hell needs a King,” she shrugged. “If not Lucifer, then it had to be an angel of some kind. Only the Divine can rule, not demons.”

“Couldn’t someone else do it?” Ella asked, surprising herself a little with her irate tone. “I mean, if the bible is right on the timeline, he’s been there for like… thousands of years.”

Ray-Ray stood and paced to the window, looking down over the street to avoid Ella’s gaze. “Technically, yes,” she replied after what felt like an eternity but couldn’t have been more than a minute. “But we all have our tasks. No one wants Hell.”

“Yeah?” Ella could feel the anger bubbling in her chest and cursed in Spanish as she stood up and closed her fists at her sides. “And no one likes taking out the trash, but you know what? Families _share_ the shit tasks!”

The angel flinched.

“He’s been alone!” The tears burned the corners of her eyes. “In literal Hell!”

“I know that!” Ray-Ray snapped, finally breaking from her pensive silence. “It’s not like I’m living it up in the Silver City either! I’m the angel of freakin death!” she stopped, her bottom lip quivering like she was holding back tears of her own. “He was my favourite brother! I-- I didn’t want to leave him there. But-- but there was nothing I could do, okay? What Dad says, goes.”

Ella’s hands flew to cover her mouth. “Oh, Ray-Ray… I’m sorry. I-- I didn’t--”

But Ray-ray shook head. “No. It’s-- it’s okay. Just,” she sighed. “I encouraged you to go to LA because I knew Lucifer was here. And if I couldn’t be with my two favourite people, then I figured you two could at least be with each other, you know?”

Crossing the room in a handful of strides, Ella pulled her into a hug. They held onto one another until the tears stopped. Ella’s throat felt raw, and she knew her eyes were puffy and red. Pulling back, she let out a small laugh as she noticed how smudged Ray-Ray’s thick-rimmed glasses had become. Without asking, she took them off and cleaned them on her t-shirt.

“Thanks.” Ray-Ray replaced her lenses and cleared her throat. “So, how did you figure it out anyway?”

A sad smile tugged at her lips. “I saw Lucifer.” The story made them both tear up again. Ella recounted the ash on her shoulders, and she could recall the glorious white wings perfectly. His devastated expression haunted her to this day.

“We can’t leave him there,” Ella finished. “We just can’t.”

Azrael swallowed. “I wish we could help, but there’s nothing we can do, Ella. I’m sorry, getting Lucifer out of Hell without endangering Earth isn’t possible.”

“No.” Ella vehemently disagreed. She grasped Ray-Ray’s shoulders and paraphrased one of her favourite authors. “The only way to figure out what’s possible is to venture past it. We just haven’t figured out how yet, that’s all.”

A few beats passed them by, and the angel’s expression softened. “Okay, Ella. We’ll try.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The authour Ella refers to is Arthur C. Clarke, and his second law is thus: The only way of discovering the limits of the possible is to venture a little way past them into the impossible.
> 
> She's a huge nerd, and I love it.

**Author's Note:**

> <3
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed my first foray into Lucifer! Ideally, this is a stepping stone into many more.


End file.
